Joseph Donovan
(Quincy) |birthday = June 6 |age = 40 |gender = Male |height = 161 cm (5'3") |weight = 54 kg (120 lb.) |blood type = 0- |affiliation = Wandenreich |previous affiliation = |occupation = Sternritter |epithet = The Nobody |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Wandenreich HQ |education = |family = |spirit weapon = Cypher |signature skill = Imperceptibility |story debut = |roleplay debut = Balance of Souls: Deterioration }} Joseph Donovan (ヨセフ・ドノバン, Yosefu Donoban) is an Echt Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, with the designation "N" - "The Nobody". Appearance Joseph is a middle-aged Caucasian male with a very unassuming stature. He has very short dark brown hair with a receded hair line, which together with his equally short beard frame his head. His eyes are brown. The features of his face and his complexion are rather average. Normally he wears a perfectly standard Sternritter uniform with no customisations. However, he does wear a pair of regular glasses. Personality Plot Equipment Quincy Cross: Donovan is equipped with a small, silver which he uses to summon his spiritual weapon. Usually, he keeps it in an interior pocket of his jacket when not in combat. : A seal that takes the form of a simple badge, developed by the Wandenreich as a way to counteract the ultimate weapon of any Shinigami. On average they are believed to be able to capture any that emits a spiritual wavelength above a certain point. The lower that wavelength, the more difficult it is to capture the weapon. In addition to the requirement of a high enough spiritual signature, those who had achieved Bankai Mastery or had an otherwise perfect bond with their were incapable of having their Bankai stolen. As a member of the Stern Ritter, Joseph carries one of these Medallions. (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): A thin silver-coloured tool with a small rectangular hook on the bottom, large enough to fit a single finger, is a weapon used by the Quincy that bears great resemblance to a sword when activated, in particular by generating a beam of spiritual energy that takes the shape of a blade, but is in fact a very powerful arrow. The Reishi that makes up the glowing blue blade of a Seele Schneider travel at an amazing speed, making three million round trips across the edge per second. The vibrations generated by this are not only meant for cutting, but also to weaken the bonds between the spiritual energy of whatever it happens to cut thus making them easier for a Quincy to capture. A battle for the Quincy is one of gathering surrounding Reishi to use as a weapon making the Seele Schneider the most potent manifestation to this principle. Its functionality as a spiritual weapon makes it better against those who are physically powerful as spiritual impact will always over power a physical impact of equal strength. Donovan usually carries a set of Seele Schneider at his person. Thanks to his signature ability, he might set up a in the middle of a battle virtually unnoticed. Powers and Abilities Trivia *Joseph Donovan's name is a subtle reference to , a placeholder name employed frequently in the for male people whose identity is unknown. Donovan's nationality is actually . Appearances Bleach: Equilibrium *''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' *''Balance of Souls: Perdition'' References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter